


Only Goldfish in the World

by englandwouldfalljohn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV First Person, POV Greg, Parody, Rihanna - Freeform, Song Parody, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Mystrade parody of Rihanna's Only Girl (in the World). POV Greg Lestrade. Pure Crack.





	Only Goldfish in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Only Girl (in the World) belongs in its entirety to Rihanna and her very talented team. Of course MH & GL belong to ACD and the good folks at the BBC. I own nothing but my love of the ship and gain nothing but (hopefully) a few kudos and comments from happy readers. (*insert shameless plug for expressions of approval and affection*)
> 
> Also: not edited well, forgive me - written and posted in under 30 min.

I want you to pick me

Up in your sedan

CC cam on me

Makin’ all your plans

So don’t you start another war

'Cause it's gon' cause us a traffic jam

First you’ll swim for it

Then Imma give you a hand

 

Want you to make me feel

Like I'm the only goldfish in the world

Like I'm the only one that shares your car

Like I hold up the umbrella of your heart

Only fish in the world

Like you’re the one who’s really on the hook

'Cause I'm the only one who merits a look

And I know I make your icy heart shook

 

Yeah

Want you to make me feel

Like I'm the only goldfish in the world

Like I'm the only one that shares your car

Like I hold up the umbrella of your heart

Only fish in the world

 

Want you to bake it

Like your love is a pie

Hold me like a cupcake

Goin’ to your thighs

Mycroft, I'll tell you ‘bout my cases

Yeah I’ll even let your brother’s shit slide

And when you have to leave the country

I’ll be there by your side

 

Want you to make me feel

Like I'm the only goldfish in the world

Like I'm the only one that shares your car

Like I hold up the umbrella of your heart

Only fish in the world

Like you’re the one who’s really on the hook

'Cause I'm the only one who merits a look

And I know I make your icy heart shook

Only fish

 

Come in for a swim, swim

Myc, I’ll take you in, in

Holmes, it ain’t no sin, sin

This game I’ll let you win, win

 

Come in for a swim, swim

Myc, I’ll take you in, in

Holmes, it ain’t no sin, sin

This game I’ll let you win

 

Want you to make me feel

Like I'm the only goldfish in the world

Like I'm the only one that shares your car

Like I hold up the umbrella of your heart

Only fish in the world

Like you’re the one who’s really on the hook

'Cause I'm the only one who merits a look

And I know I make your icy heart shook

Only goldfish in the world

 


End file.
